


[podfic] On Building an IKEA Den for an Alpha Werewolf by idek_idic

by churkey



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 14:06:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/churkey/pseuds/churkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Senior Prom is coming up, and Stiles doesn't have a date. Additionally, Derek has an unfurnished apartment, and no one to take him to IKEA.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] On Building an IKEA Den for an Alpha Werewolf by idek_idic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [On Building an IKEA Den for an Alpha Werewolf.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/527100) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



This was one of the first stories I remember reading in this fandom and what got me on this ship. I'd say one of the best of this genre (mates/pack-mom Stiles). Thanks, idek_idic, for letting me record this.

 

* * *

 

 

[download as mp3](https://churkey.mxb.ca/files/tw-on_building_an_ikea_den_for_an_alpha_werewolf.mp3) | [download as m4b](https://churkey.mxb.ca/files/tw-on_building_an_ikea_den_for_an_alpha_werewolf.m4b)  
(right-click 'save as' for m3p) 

 


End file.
